M:I3Love, Betrayal, Death, and Revenge
by Viggo-Luver
Summary: Ethan and Nyah have gotten married and had a daughter...now 20 years after M:I-2..Their daughter, Emily, is 19 years old and is wanting to follow in the footsteps of her parents...When things go wrong will Emily be able to make things better? Or will ever
1. Prologue

M:I-3 Prologue  
  
:: Paris--December 11th, 2003::  
  
It was a cold, dreary, foggy December night in Paris, France. One of those nights that make you just want to stay inside close to the fireplace with a steaming mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows bobbing in the liquid held tightly in your hands. The wind howled through the trees like a pack of angry wolves and the icy cold breeze bit at your nose and cheeks with great force. A blanket of powdery white snow had fallen softly on the ground earlier that morning and sparkled when the moon would peek from behind the dark grey clouds. Everything seemed peaceful for once. Animals were tucked away tightly in their homes, as well as most of the people that lived in that area. Traffic had slowed down as the night grew on and was now down to a dozen cars here and there cruising at different speeds heading to wherever life lead them.  
  
There was one black van that was of greater importance than the others. It wasn't because of the way it looked, what car brand it was, or how it sailed down the streets. It was the people who occupied the inside that mattered. The actions that just 3 people would carry out in the next hour would be the beginning of an on going war between good and bad. 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1--- Ragonasine: Part 1  
  
The black van continued to coast down the damp street while passing tall buildings hidden behind street lights. It was moving at a rather fast pace, but not fast enough to the man in the passenger seat. He was 35 years of age, 5'10" with black curly hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and tan colored skin. His name was Antonio Banderas, a spy of the gang Shadowfax. Antonio was born in Spain so he had a lovely Spanish accent that could make any women that was one of his culprits melt and his looks worked equally with his voice. He was becoming very impatient in the van and constantly glanced over at the speedometer.  
  
Antonio: "Charlie, can't this thing go any faster? We are gonna miss the shift changes if you don't hurry!" Charlie Sheen was also part of the Shadowfax gang and was an excellent hacker as well as a driver. He was 39 years old, is 5'10", had straight black hair, hazel eyes, and a goatee surrounding his moist lips.  
  
Charlie: "Antonio, if you don't shut up I swear I'll kill ya. Besides, its only 11:45pm, we're almost there, and the shift change isn't until 12:05am. Why don't you go in the back and see how Liv is doing with the weapons and the gadgets and get outta my hair!" Antonio rolled his eyes and moved the curtain to enter the back. There were many shelves hooked to the sides of the van holding computers, weapons, gadgets, and a tracking system.  
  
Liv Tyler was sitting on her knees by the gadgets placing them in two jet black backpacks. She is 26 years old, also 5'10", and was decked out in black with her dark brown hair pulled back in a low pony-tail. Antonio crept slowly up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She spun around quickly and her blue eyes met with his. Liv loved his eyes more than anything and didn't want to stop looking at them. They pulled her into a different world. She had no clue what went on around her or where she was once she was sucked into those eyes. Antonio had that power over many women, especially to Liv.  
  
Antonio felt Liv's soft breath running down his neck and he went wild inside. He put his left hand on her cheek and stroked it gently up and down, up and down. Liv closed her eyes enjoying every stroke he made on her pale cheeks, but quickly opened them back up because her eyes yearned to look deep into his again. Antonio couldn't stand this feeling any longer so he pulled Liv to his smooth lips. Once they touched, electricity ran through their bodies more than ever. Liv brought her hands up in his hair and ran her fingers all though his soft curly locks as they began to kiss more passionately. Antonio had his hands gliding up her curved back underneath her shirt. Liv felt like she was in heaven. For years she had dreamed of being with Antonio and now she finally was. She then thought of her boyfriend back at the hideout, but that was quickly shoved away from her mind when Antonio's tongue started dancing with hers. A feeling Liv had never felt before trembled up her spine. She wanted more. Antonio knew what Liv was thinking because he felt the same way. He began to pull off her black long sleeved shirt and had it halfway up when he heard Charlie yell.  
  
Charlie: "Two minutes! You two better have everything ready. It's almost midnight." Antonio stopped lifting her shirt and Liv pulled it back down her silky skin. She then came up to Antonio's ear and whispered softly into it. Liv: "We can finish this after the mission. You're not gonna get away from me so easily." They both smiled and Antonio gave Liv a small kiss on her cheek before frantically shoving more guns and gadgets into their bags.  
  
Just as Charlie had said, they arrived at their destination in exactly 2 minutes. Liv and Antonio had everything packed ready to go. Charlie had parked across the street and a little ways down from the tall grey building they were going to enter. It was the Evans Chemical Laboratory Center. Their mission was to steal a deadly chemical called Ragonasine, Rag for short. The three of them were not sure what it did, but their boss said they could harm 500 people with just 5 drops of Rag.  
  
Charlie pulled the thick black curtain open to climb in the back and then shut the curtain back once he had passed through. Liv: "Everything is packed and ready to go. What time is it?"  
  
Charlie: "It is exactly 11:58pm, time for you two to go. Are you sure you have everything?"  
  
Antonio: "Positive, we went over everything twice."  
  
Charlie: "Sure you did. Anyway we have no time to check it now, so turn on your radio watches and get outta here." Liv and Antonio slowly opened the black sliding door and slipped out into the shadows waiting for Charlie to tell them to cross the street.  
  
Charlie: "Alright, everything is up. I have you on the tracker so we are a go." Antonio and Liv went arm in arm across the street looking as casual as possible. By the front entrance was a security camera that moved slowly back and forth looking for anything suspicious. Once it faced the opposite direction they were, the two of them ran to the side of the building, pressing against it tightly.  
  
Antonio: "You ready my love?"  
  
Liv: "I was born ready." Liv then pulled out a harpoon and aimed for the top of the building. It went sailing up going at least 60 m.p.h. Within 10 seconds it wrapped itself around a statue that was a lion with wings facing the street in front of the top floor windows. Liv tugged on it to make sure it was snug. Antonio came up and took the harpoon from Liv. He then raised it above his head as Liv wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Antonio pushed a little red button with his thumb and the cable started retracting up. They were moving up almost as fast as the harpoon had shot out.  
  
The cable finally ended and they were up 40 stories high. Antonio continued to hold on as Liv pulled herself up onto the ledge the statue was resting on. Once she was safely standing, he grabbed the ledge with his right hand while keeping a firm grasp with his left hand on the harpoon handle. The wind was blowing extremely hard making it very difficult to climb up.  
  
Liv: "Come on Antonio. We have 5 minutes to get in! You can do it." Antonio then decided to let go of the harpoon and take hold of the cold concrete ledge. His knuckles began to turn white as he started to lose grip. Liv looked down at him with a scared expression. She knew he would slip if he didn't get up now. Plus they had 4 and a half minutes left to get inside.  
  
Charlie: "What the heck is going on? Get your butts inside now or we'll never get Ragonasine and Sean will have our heads!" Antonio was fed up with Charlie and his orders. This motivated him to pull himself up because he wanted to live to beat the crap out of him later. Just as he had raised his right leg up to the ledge, Liv started to slip off the side. He looked up at her just as she fell off the side.  
  
Liv: "Antonio!!!" Antonio dropped his leg back off the ledge and stretched his arm to grab Liv. He barely reached her in time and struggled to keep a hold of her with one hand.  
  
Antonio: "God Liv! Why did you have to do something stupid like that!?"  
  
Liv: "Don't even start with me boy!"  
  
Charlie: "Will you two shut up and get your fat butts in the freakin building!"  
  
Antonio: "You know why don't you come up here and try this! Let's see how well you work in action instead of sitting on your lazy butt!"  
  
Charlie: "I could do it twice as good as you punk! Just wait and see. Me and you after this mission, one on one!"  
  
Antonio: "You bet. You're on! I'll beat the sh."  
  
Liv: "Will you two quit! You're actin worse than little kids! Antonio if you've forgotten, we are still hanging here and Charlie we do have a mission to do, so the both of you shut up and let's get Rag!" No one said a word as Liv climbed up Antonio's body to get back on the ledge. It wasn't easy, but she made it. The wind had slacked off some so it was easier to stay up. Antonio quickly pulled himself up and the two of them climbed up on the roof. In the center of the Evan's building was an air vent that went down the middle of the whole place stopping at the room with Ragonasine. It was 4 foot squared, bolted from the inside on the 4 corners of the grill, and has lasers crisscrossed underneath the grill.  
  
Charlie: "2 minutes and 45 seconds!" Liv slipped her backpack off and unzipped the front pocket. Antonio did the same except he unzipped the big pouch.  
  
Liv: "Do you have the laser catcher?"  
  
Antonio: "Yup, do you have the magnetic screwdriver?"  
  
Liv: "Yeah I just found it. You'd think they'd come up with better names for them."  
  
Antonio: "Like the Magscrew or the LazCat."  
  
Liv: "Oh my God, you're so stupid. I'm beginning to like their names now. Lets get to work we have about 2 minutes left." Antonio clipped the Laser catcher onto the edges of the grill and pressed a red button making it turn green. Two little mirrors went down on either side and caught the laser inside. Liv then placed the magnetic screwdriver down into the vent. She moved it right below the screw and flipped a switch to make it come out. It unscrewed quickly and fell into a little scoop. Liv then did the same thing to one other one. 5 seconds later the second screw fell and the grill flipped down into the air vent.  
  
Charlie: "45 seconds!" Antonio pulled out 2 cords and hooked them to the antenna that was a couple of feet away as Liv clipped the other end to her harness belt. Antonio did the same and walked back over to Liv.  
  
Charlie: "Alright get ready. 20 seconds!"  
  
Antonio: "Ok Liv, lady's first. I got your back and be careful."  
  
Liv: "I will, now kiss me before we go."  
  
Antonio: "Yes mam!" He loved how she was so demanding.  
  
Charlie: "12 seconds." Antonio pulled Liv close to his body and placed his cold hand on her face. Once again their lips touched with great passion as Charlie was heard in their ear pieces counting down.  
  
Charlie: "10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.fall!" Liv pulled away from Antonio and jumped into the air vent. The air vent stayed 4 feet squared for 10 feet and then opened up wider to about 7 feet squared. Once Antonio knew Liv had passed the 10 foot mark he jumped in after her. They fell for 20 stories to where the air vent ended. Liv's cord stopped just as her feet barely touched the ground. She unhooked herself and within 2 seconds Antonio was down there with her. He also unhooked himself and then they began to break into the room that held Ragonasine. The air vent grill that opened to that room was the same as the one on the roof. Liv and Antonio repeated their process and once again Liv went first. She carefully jumped to the floor landing softly on her toes and looked at her surroundings. The coast was clear, for now. Liv then signaled for Antonio to join her. Since he weighed more than Liv, Antonio lowered himself into the room by holding the sides of the vent. His legs were still a couple of feet from the ground, but the noise he made when he landed was softer than it would have been if he had jumped in like Liv.  
  
Liv: "Charlie, we're in."  
  
Charlie: "Thank God. Now let's get started." 


End file.
